Before Captured
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: This is how the Military knew about Jarod.


Disclaimers: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


This is a prequel to Captured. This is how the government knew about Jarod. Hopefully this one will have a little more description.   
  


Before Captured. 

By: 24   
  
  
  


General Thompson glanced at the DSA and paper on his desk as he sat in his chair. He looked around his office with the green walls and wooden flooring. He stared out the window that faced the trees and watched as a red leaf fluttered towards the ground as the wind blew it from its perch. 

He glanced at the tiny disk again and got up to his closet that was near his closed door and got out his Halliburton case. He sat it down on the mahogany desk that was near the back of the room and sat on his chair. He picked up the disk as soon as the case was opened and slipped it in.   


For Centre Use Only 

Jarod   


Jarod was sitting in the chair waiting for Sydney. He held the little vehicle in his hands as looked at the little van. Sydney came into the room and Jarod stood up telling Sydney where the men should be placed, what should happen and where the person should be taken to when they grabbed them and then it ended. 

General Thompson grabbed the envelope that was attached to the disk and ripped it open. It read. 

General Thompson, 

The pretender named Jarod has escaped and has been out in the world for sometime. He goes from town to town doing various pretends. He is a very moral pretender and won't work for you when you capture him. Your scientists will have to make a drug that will get him to cooperate. Imagine what your military can do with its very own pretender. I know that you have seen the pretender once when you visited the Centre and was impressed with one of his simulations. Now is your chance to capture him. 

Good Luck in your endeavors. 

General Thompson flipped the paper over and found that it was unsigned. He thought back when he was inside the Centre because the military needed a problem solved and the Centre was the place to get that done. He even watched as the pretender in question was doing the same sim that would later be put on a disk and given to him to take to the compound. The letter writer was right he was impressed with the speed and accuracy in which the pretender had done the simulation for them. Then he imagined what the Army could do with a pretender. 

He got up, opened the door and walked purposely towards the science department of the compound. He opened the door and walked over to the scientists in the lab. 

"I want you to make something for me." 

"What is it Sir?" 

"I want you to make a drug that will allow someone to cooperate with me. Can it be done?"   


"Yes, Sir. I'll get to it right away." 

"Good. Thanks." 

"You're Welcome." 

He then went down the stairs and walked towards the lower levels of the compound. If he was going to catch a pretender then he had to house him. He walked towards one of the rooms and peered in. It was a small room with a cot, bathroom and sink. The walls were green in color just like his office and the floor had wood paneling. It was small, but it would do to house him. He would have to get his electronics team to get down here to put in a lock on the door. He moved to the next room, which was a little bigger with white walls and wood paneling. There was a table in the middle of the room and two chairs that were pushed in under the table. There were a few boxes and both rooms needed to be clean. The rooms would have to be cleaned by the cleaning crew before they captured Jarod. He noticed that that both rooms didn't have windows in them, but Jarod was used to windowless rooms at the Centre so that would be no problem. Down the hall was the weight room where the crew would work out. While the pretender was there they would have to keep him fit. He climbed the stairs again and went to the tech center. 

"I need you to locate a man by the name of Jarod. I'll tell you it won't be easy because the man doesn't have a last name. He goes from town to town helping people that need help. You have to pinpoint where he's at and tell me. I'll tell you everything you need to know right now. When we are done I'll go back to my office and when you find him tell me and no one else. I'll assemble a team and pick him up." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Good." 

After they were done talking General Thompson walked back to his office and turned on the computer as it was booting up he walked to the green filing cabinet, opened it and pulled out a couple of files. He sat back down and read though the files and then turned back to his computer. 

****** 

A Week Later. 

General Thompson drove to the compound and pulled into his reserved parking space. He hoped that the technician would have a hit on the pretender soon because he was very eager to capture Jarod. 

He sat in his chair and looked out the window wondering if the drug that the scientist was working on would be ready to administer to the pretender. 

A knock on the door made the General turn to the door and tell the person to enter. The young man who was in charge of tracking the pretender came in with a smile on his face. 

"I found Jarod, Sir." 

"Good. Now where is he?" 

"Newport, Maine. 4532 Lincoln Lane." 

"Good, good. You may leave. Thank you." 

The man walked out the door and closed the door behind him. The General picked up the phone and called his men. 

"It's time. Meet me at the carpool." 

"Yes, Sir." 

He smiled as he walked out the door. It was happening, it was finally happening. He was going to capture his very own pretender. He had given his men a picture of Jarod before they disembarked. 

***** 

Newport, Maine. 

They walked down the street searching for the man named Jarod that the General wanted to be found. They saw the man looking into a window and then start walking again. He walked into the alleyway and down it. One of the men followed the man in the alleyway. He watched as the man turned to look who was following him and when he did his eyes widened. He turned to run, but he didn't get to go very far. The dart fired from the gun found its mark and the drugged man fell to the ground. 

The man got his communicator out and told them that he had the man and the limo pulled up to his location. The drugged man was put into the car where the General was at and pulled away into the traffic and raced away towards the compound. They had already gone to his latest lair and gathered his things.   
  


The End. 


End file.
